Flashy Flash
|height = 172 cm (5'7½") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs.) |status = Alive |gender = Male |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 13 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Kōsuke Toriumi |english = Lex Lang}} Flashy Flash (閃光のフラッシュ, Senkō no Furasshu) is an S-Class Rank 13 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with metallic bracers over his arms and upper chest armor with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. He has a chain strapped around his waist that holds his sheath and sword in place. Personality He is a calm and serious man, immediately starting the topic of discussion at the meeting and stopping an argument between Tatsumaki and Metal Bat. He also appears to be quite arrogant, telling lower-ranked heroes to step aside and let him handle the Mysterious Being because he sees them as weak, berating them for potentially causing collateral damage. He is also very confident in his abilities. Flashy Flash is one of the few heroes who doesn't fear Tatsumaki and talks back to her after she insulted him, stating that she stole his kill against the Hundred-Eyed Octopus and even went as far as to say that she is not actually stronger than him. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. While normally arrogant and rude, he did compliment Saitama after witnessing his strength and speed. He's also very prideful. When he attacked Saitama under the suspicion of being a monster, he was stunned when Saitama avoided his first attack. Though he remembered who Saitama was, he wanted to confirm if he could actually dogde his attacks as his pride wouldn't allow such a thing, making him attack Saitama again, which was actually an unnecessary endagerment of his life. After secretly witnessing Saitama defeat Garou, he begins to admire him and wishes to train him since he is aware Saitama is incredibly strong but lacks technique. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Flashy Flash is very powerful. He can defeat Demon level monsters without suffering a single injury and according to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Garou himself admitted that, if the two of them had fought before his evolution, it would have "ended ugly" for him. He is one of, if not, the fastest S-Class hero within the series. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Flashy Flash lives up to his name, being incredibly fast to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in centiseconds. During his fight against Awakened Garou, he was able to complete a string of attacks in 1 centisecond. His speed leaves powerful shock waves in his wake. He dispatched Gale and Hellfire, two Disaster Level Demon mysterious beings, who take great pride in their speed, before any of them could understand what had happened. He is the only S-Class hero who managed to dodge at least one of Garou's attacks. Apparently, Flash can move faster than his own reflexes can follow, as he realized Saitama was human only after attacking him and failed to notice Garou had blocked his punches until after the combo had ended. He was able to travel to Hundred-Eyes Octopus and slash the monster's eyes in a short amount of time using his incredible speed. Enhanced Strength: Flash is strong enough to cut through metal, impaling and beheading two robots without effort and with a single hand. Enhanced Durability: Flash was hit a few times by Garou and was able to get up, a feat most of the other heroes were unable to do. Fighting Style Master Ninja: 'According to Zombieman, Flashy Flash is rumored to be one of the S-Class' best in terms of fighting capability. He seems to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman, killing the Hot Rod Brothers before any of them had the chance to react or even notice him. Flash also possesses advanced movement and unarmed combat techniques, proving to be a versatile fighter and held enough confidence in them to teach Saitama proper hand-to-hand combat techniques. *'Flashy Slash (閃光斬, Senkōzan): Flash slashes at the opponent's head. Before Saitama, no one had ever been able to dodge it. *'Flashy Fist' (閃光挙, Senkōken): In only a matter of milliseconds, Flash traverses the distance between himself and the opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches. *'Flowing Shadow Feet' (流影脚, Ryū Ei Kyaku): By moving even faster than usual, Flash creates a series of afterimages which blend together in a blurred band, making it difficult to predict where his next attack will come from. *'Wind Blade Kick' (風刃脚, Fūjin Kyaku): Flash throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. Equipment Katana: Flashy Flash wields a katana with a round guard called Instakill (瞬殺丸, Shunsatsumaru). He appears to be skilled in using it in combat, as he defeated a Demon-level monster with it. It was broken by Saitama during the raid on the Monster Association Headquarters after Flash mistakes Saitama for a monster. Cape: Flashy Flash wears a waterproof cape which he uses to shield himself from liquids, as shown when he attacks the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, where he flicks the monsters blood cleanly off of it. Hero Rating Flashy Flash's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *During a Q&A section of the original webcomic, ONE was asked if there was a relation between Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Flashy Flash, but he avoided answering the question. **Murata himself has confirmed that Flash and Sonic are "somewhat" related. *There are several similarities and contrasting differences between Flashy Flash and Speed-O'-Sound Sonic: **Both have slim figures with feminine facial features. **Both are 25 years old. **Both have names ascertaining to speeds of certain natural phenomena. **Both have a very skilled knowledge of ninjutsu. **Both know the Wind Blade Kick and have used it in battle. **Both are rather confident in their abilities and are extremely fast, much faster than most S class heroes. * Differences: ** While Flashy Flash usually has a composed, stern, and serious demeanor, Sonic often has a flamboyant and egotistical nature. ** Flashy Flash's entire manner of dress is white, while Sonic's manner of dress is black. ** Flashy Flash is a member of the Hero Association and believes in helping people & defeating monsters, while Sonic believes that heroes are worthless and can never really save anyone or anything. ** Flashy Flash appears to solely use his katana, while Sonic has used a wide array of different ninja weapons. References Navigation zh:閃光弗拉休 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes